


What Had To Be Done

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek Hale, Kidnapping, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Theo Raeken, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek gets kidnapped by Kate, and Theo is determined to do whatever it takes to get him back.





	What Had To Be Done

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> This is for Autumn, who wanted Knife To The Throat for Therek for Bad Things Happen Bingo. It's been sitting mostly finished in my docs for months but wanted to fight me. But I finally got it done. Hope you like it <3
> 
> This has not been beta read so any mistakes are my own. If you see any, please let me know and I'll get them fixed.

Theo’s out of town when he gets the call.  _ Derek’s missing. We think Kate has him _ . 

The words have his world spinning on its axis. It’s bad enough for Derek to be missing but thinking that  _ she _ has him. It has him seeing red. He’d be willing to tear through anyone and anything to get to him under normal circumstances but this is different. He knows about her. Knows all the things she’s done to him, things Derek probably never shared with anybody else. But Theo knows. The two have had many long talks about everything. It was painful, sure. But in the end it helped them both.

They were able to find a way to heal and in that they grew closer. It took months of therapy and self-doubt and talking things through before Theo finally accepted that it was okay for him to want to have something with Derek. That and Derek calling him an idiot and kissing him senseless when Theo finally decided to bring up the subject of his feelings. 

Now Derek is missing. Not just missing, but taken by that psycho bitch Kate. There’s no telling what she’s doing to him. That thought has him clutching tightly at the steering wheel and slamming down harder on the gas pedal. He can’t be bothered caring about the risk of being pulled over. Not right now. Not when Derek needs him.

It should take him 2 hours to get back home but he makes it in a little over 1. He goes straight home, hoping to pick up Derek’s scent and be able to track him. He knows Scott and the others have been searching as well but Theo’s determined. He has to get to Derek. He doesn’t care what it takes.

He has to fight the urge to roll his eyes when the trails leads to an abandoned warehouse. He doesn’t know what it is with these people and abandoned buildings. He hides behind a giant crate and focuses his hearing on the building. There’s at least 5 other hunters between him and Derek. He knows he should wait for Scott to get here but the thought of leaving Derek alone for another second with that bitch has him feeling sick. 

Theo makes short work of tearing through the hunters. The first one he takes by surprise, knocking the man out with a giant rock. He grabs his gun and uses it to the knock the next hunter out before firing off 2 shots and taking down the next two. He knows by now Kate has to know he’s here so he speeds up. He rounds the corner, firing off a shot at the last hunter, barely glancing at him as he crumples to the ground.

“Oh look,” Kate says, smirking over at him. She’s standing behind Derek, with a knife to his throat “The boyfriend has come to play.”

Theo’s eyes flash as he looks at her. “You’re going to let him go.”

Kate just laughs, pressing the knife harder against Derek’s throat until Theo is able to see a drop of blood form and make its way down Derek’s neck. “And why would I do that?”

“Because I can promise you, if you don’t, your death is not going to be a quick one,” Theo growls.

He had not planned to let her die easy anyway. She deserves to suffer. She must know that because she shakes her head. She drops the knife and picks up her Taser, and starts walking slowly towards Theo with the Taser dragging across the cold concrete floor. “You think you’re a match for me? I’ve been hunting your kind for longer than you’ve been born.”

Theo just smirks, “There isn’t anyone like me.”

He lashes out, his claws going right for her throat and slashing. She wasn’t expecting it, and that’s what he was counting on. She doesn’t even have time to react before he’s tearing through her skin. She falls to her knees, the Taser falling from her grasp and Theo kicks it away. Her hand is clutching at her throat, as blood spills past her fingers. 

She still has the nerve to laugh, “You won’t really do it. You’re part of Scott’s pack. He frowns on killing.”

“He does,” Theo says, kneeling down next to her. “But I’m not Scott. And you made a big mistake tonight.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, grabbing Kate by the back of the hair pulling her head back, causing her still bleeding wound to open further. She gasps, clutching uselessly at her throat. Theo feels a sense of pleasure at the fact that she actually looks afraid, “You took my husband. You  _ hurt _ him. I don’t like that. You’ve caused him too much pain. You’re not going to anymore.”

“Please,” she gasps. “Oh god. Please.”

“There is no god,” Theo says. “Not here.”

He raises his hand and then drives his claws down deep into her throat. She struggles in his hold for a moment, before growing still, her hands falling to her sides. Her eyes are still wide open and staring at him. Theo removes his claws and shoves her away.

He looks down at his hands, watching as the blood slips through his fingers. He doesn’t regret what he did. Not one bit. What he regrets is that Derek had to see it. He had to watch the man he loves viciously kill someone.

Theo sighs and gets to his feet, wiping his hands on his already ruined shirt. The last thing he wants is to get the blood on Derek. He’s been through enough. He doesn’t look at Derek as he works on setting him free, even though he can feel Derek’s eyes on him. Theo wonders what he’s seeing. Does he still see Theo, the man he fell in love with and has been with the past 3 years? Or does he finally see the monster everyone has warned him about?

When the chains are open he takes a step back, allowing Derek to get down. Theo’s hands clench at his sides as he watches Derek sway a bit, wondering if he’s even allowed to touch him to keep him steady. 

“We should get you home and cleaned up,” Theo says, keeping his gaze directed on the floor. “I’m gonna go call Chris.”

Theo goes to turn away, but a hand on his arm stops him. His eyes move to Derek’s hand, but he still can’t look him in the eyes. He’s afraid of what he’ll see there. He can’t face looking at Derek and seeing that he doesn’t want him anymore. 

“Theo,” Derek says, his voice hoarse from disuse. “Theo. Will you look at me? Please?”

Theo closes his eyes for a moment, feeling a traitorous tear slip out. When Derek says his name again, soft and pleading, Theo knows he can’t deny him. He lifts his gaze to meet Derek’s, thrown by what he sees. There isn’t anger or fear or disgust, but the same trust and love and understanding he’s used to. 

Derek brings a hand up to the back of Theo’s neck, and Theo isn’t sure if it’s meant to ground himself or Theo. Maybe both. “Are you okay?”

Theo can’t help the laugh of disbelief at Derek’s question, “Am  _ I _ okay? You’re the one that was held hostage by your psychotic ex and then had to watch me…” Theo fights against the urge to close his eyes again, and takes a deep breath. “You had to watch me viciously kill her.”

“You did what you had to do,” Derek tells him. “Kate was a monster. If given the chance, she would have killed both of us, and enjoyed it. And I know…”

“I’m happy she’s dead,” Theo cuts in. “I might not have enjoyed killing her, but I’m happy she’s dead. That she won’t be around to terrorize you anymore.”

Derek leans his head against Theo’s, and his shoulders lose a bit of the tension they were carrying, “So am I.”

Those words have Theo relaxing. He did the right thing. He should have known if anyone would understand him, it would be Derek. 

As they leave, Theo sends a quick text to Stiles and Liam asking them to burn the body. He wants to be sure she’s gone this time. No coming back from the dead. This time she’s going to stay gone, and finally they’re going to get some peace.


End file.
